ahora sin ti
by dana.malfoy2
Summary: Harry cometio un error con ginny, y esta decide seguir adelante, quien la ayudara?


Ahora sin ti

Hace 3 meses que habian terminado lo que para ambos habia sido lo mas hermoso de sus vidas, pero el cometio un error...un grave error.

-----Flash Back-----

Ella se dirigia a darle una sorpresa por lo 7 meses que llevaban de novios.

Iba llegando a la sala comun, cuando escucho unas fuertes risas en el aula de transformaciones, sigilosamente se acerco... sus ojos no creian lo que veian...Harry... su Harry estaba con... Pansy Parkinson... besandose apasionadamente mientras que el desabrochaba la blusa de ella, y ella sacaba su tunica.

-¡HARRY!-grito ella, Harry volteo tranquilamente, la miro y comenzo a reir desaforadamente-¡¡¿DE QUE TE RIES IMBECIL?!!-grito ella que ya estaba del mismo color de su cabello

-¿Que de que me rio?-comenzo a calmarse-Me rio de que eres una histerica que exagera-dijo el tranquilamente

-¡¡¡¿QUE EXAGERO?!!!...¡¡¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRME ESO?!!!-ella caminaba de un lado para el otro-Es nuestro aniversario y ¿Tu me dices que exagero?-ahora era ella quien reia, mientras que Harry recien comenzaba a tomarle el peso al asunto... se habia olvidado que era su aniversario

-Ginny amor perdona-dijo el mientras se acercaba a Ginny

-¡¡¡Alejate de mi!!!-grito llorando y salio corriendo del aula

Despues de eso su relacion termino para siempre

----End Flash Back----

_  
Hoy me decidi  
jamas pensar en ti  
este sentimiento me hace daño  
demasiado para mi  
_

Ella estaba en la biblioteca junto a Hermione, cuando llego alguien que comenzo a besar su cuello

-Amor ¿Que haces?-pregunto el mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

-Estudio ¿Y tu que andas haciendo?-pregunto ella pero lo que recibio por respuesta fue un calido beso

-Vine a ver a la pelirroja mas hermosa de todo el universo-dijo el mientras le daba un beso en la mano

-Ay! Draco tu siempre tan galante-dijo ella sonrrojada

Si ella estaba con nada mas ni nada menos que con Draco Malfoy, cuando se enteraron todos, creian que él jugaba con ella, pero gran sorpresa se llevaron al verlo tan feliz junto a la pelirroja.

-Chicos-Hermione hiso carraspear su garganta- Pueden dejar de contar dinero delante de los pobres-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios, haciendo que sus amigos se separaran solo para reirse

-Bueno Herms, podrias decirle de una buena ves, SI a mi hermano¿No crees?-pregunto la pelirroja mientras recogia sus libros

-Claro Ginny algun dia.-

-Bueno Herms nosotros nos vamos ¿Ok?-

-Ok Ginny cuidado con este Hurón-la castaña sonrio

-Si claro...adios-Grito Ginny mientras salia de la biblioteca

_Estoy aqui  
recordando esos momentos  
intentando comprender porque no estas  
y sigo aqui  
esperando que algun día  
esperando que decidas regresar  
_

-Ya puedes irte-decia un pelinegro, mientras buscaba su ropa

-Pero...-

-Pero nada querida, dije que te fueras-se estaba comenzando a vestir lentamente, la joven que habia estado con el se habia ido con el corazon hecho pedazos-Siempre es lo mismo, niñatas, voi a tener que buscar alguna que no se haga problema de pasar solo una noche conmigo y nada mas-

Salia del aula en el que se encontraba, cuando de pronto choco con una feliz pareja

-Podrias tener mas cuidado Potter-dijo la joven que aun seguia abrazada del rubio

-Ginny ¿Porque me tratas asi?-dijo el con su voz a punto de quebrarse

-Permiso Potter tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer-dijo el joven mientras caminaba con ella de la mano

-¡Malfoy!-grito Harry

-¿Que Potter?-dijo Draco mientras volteaba a verlo

-Le haces daño y yo te mato-dijo Harry retirandose del lugar

_Es el sabor, es el sabor de tus labios  
una droga que envenena y me hace enloquecer  
es el olor, es el olor de tu cabello  
un aroma a primavera permanece en mi piel  
_

Ginny lo siguio con la vista hasta que se perdio

-¿Aun lo quieres cierto?-pregunto Draco mirando como ella quedaba embobada con Harry-¡GINNY!-dijo él haciendo reaccionar a Ginny

-¿Que amor?-pregunto ella inocentemente

-¿Que si aún lo quieres?-pregunto él con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

-No...¿Porque lo preguntas?-pregunto ella notoriamente nerviosa

-Por que lo seguiste con la vista y eso no lo haces con alguiena que no significa nada para ti-dijo Draco friamente, mientras se alejaba de ella

-Draco ¿Que haces?-pregunto ella mientras veia como Draco se alejaba de ella

-Te dejo libre para que seas feliz-dijo el mientras caminaba con la elegancia caracteristica de los Malfoy

Ginny quedo destrozada, aunque no lo amaba, si lo queria mas de lo que se habia imaginado, y verlo irse asi nada mas le dolia mucho.

_Estoy aqui plasmando estos versos  
desahogando el sentimiento de mi amor  
y me voy de aqui  
comenzando otra vida _

Corrio hasta la orilla del lago donde se sento tranquilamente a pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se acercaba a ella.

-¿Ginny?-ella volteo asustada, pero al ver quien era se relajo y volvio su mirada al lago

-¿Que quieres Harry?-pregunto friamente

-Supe que tu relacion con Malfoy se acabo ¿Es cierto?-pregunto él mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja

-Si ¿Supongo que ahora estaras contento?-dijo ella aguantando las lagrimas

-No Ginny, aunque no lo creas, no me hace feliz verte asi triste porque se, aunque me duela, que tu le quieres y que junto a él serias muy feliz-tenia su cabeza agachada

-Como si te fuera a creer-dijo ella con un dejo de enojo en su voz

-Bueno si no me crees no es mi problema, yo solo digo lo que siento-se estaba parando para irse

-¿Sabes porque Draco me dejo?-pregunto ella, mientras que Harry volvia a sentarse a su lado

-No-estaba algo intrigado

-Por que me dijo que yo aún te amaba-las lagrimas amenazaban con salir

-¿Y eso es cierto?-pregunto él

-Si-dijo ella sin poder aguantar las lagrimas

-Vaya...pense que me odiabas-el estaba mirando fijamente a Ginny, mientras que esta miraba fijamente el lago

--No, no te odio, solo queria olvidarme de ti por eso me refujie en Draco, pero mis sentimientos hacia él fueron creciendo, y ahora no se porque pero quiero estar a su lado, aunque se perfectamente que eso ya no sera asi-dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver a Harry

_Es el sabor, es el sabor de tus labios  
una droga que envenena y me hace enloquecer  
es el olor, es el olor de tu cabello  
un aroma a primavera permanece en mi piel_

-¿Sabes Ginny?, mi corazon me dice que te bese y que te impida ir a buscar a Malfoy, pero mi mente me dice que te diga algo de lo cual me podria arrepentir toda la vida- 

-¿Que seria eso?-ella lo miraba espectante

-Que te diga que busques a Malfoy, que seas feliz a su lado, que yo nunca podre hacerte tan feliz como él, que sabe que él nunca se atreveria a engañarte como yo lo hice...-a este punto su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse-Por eso Ginny te pido con el dolor de mi alma que lo busques, que no lo dejes escapar.-ya sus lagrimas corrian por su rostro

-¿Tan facil me vas a dejar ir Harry?-pregunto ella mientras las lagrimas que salian hacian el mismo recorrido que las anteriores

-No Ginny, yo no te voi a dejar ir porque siempre, escuchame bien, siempre, estaras conmigo en mi corazon, nunca podre olvidar lo que mas amo en la vida ¿Me entiendes?-el le habia tomado el rostro delicadamente-Anda Ginny, buscalo, por favor buscalo-con estas palabras la beso, seria el ultimo beso que le daria, Ginny se separo, lo miro a los ojos, y salio corriendo en busca de Draco.

_Ahora sin ti  
no me queda mas remedio que dejarte ir..._

Harry habia caido al suelo vencido por las lagrimas

-Todo sea por tu felicidad Ginny- lloraba como nunca antes lo habia hecho

-¿Draco?-gritaba una pelirroja mientras corria velozmente por uno de los largos pasillo de Howgarts

-¿Que quieres Ginny?-el rubio caminaba lenta y "arrogantemente" por el pasillo

-¡¡Perdoname!!-grito Ginny haciendo que el rubio se detuviera en seco

-¿Que deberia perdonarte pelirroja?-pregunto él mientras se volteaba y le tomaba el menton-No tengo nada que perdonar, tú lo amas y se nota bstante bien que él tambien te ama-con esto Ginny solto una lagrima mientras que el rubio la secaba delicadamente

-¿Y si yo te dijera que quiero estar contigo?-ella estaba mirandolo fijamente a los ojos-Draco... yo te quiero mas de lo que me llegue a imaginar y no qiero dejar esto asi...quiero intentarlo... claro si tu quieres-bajo la mirada

-¿Segura?-él volvio a levantar su rostro

-Si...mas que nunca-con esto él se acerco lentamente y la beso dulce y tienamente-Gracias-fue lo unico que se entendio de entre el beso

-No hay de que pequeña-la volvio a besar con deseperacion esta ves-No quiero depertar nunca de este hermoso sueño-

-Y no lo haras si no lo quieres porque somos dos que no queremos despertar-se besaron nuevamente

-Es mejor que dejemos esto aqui amor porque si nos llega a encontrar filch nos mata asi que mañana te voy a esperar fuera de tu sala común como siempre ¿Ok?-

-Si ... te... am... te amo-con estas palabras lo beso

Draco no daba credito a lo que sus oidos escuchaban lo amaba como el la amaba a ella, tal ves no tanto pero asi como iban las cosas podria llegar a correponderle su amor.

-Yo tambien te amo mi pequeña pelirroja... pero ahora es mejor dejar esto aqui...nos vemos mañana...adios-la beso por ultima ves y se fue

Ginny estaba tan feliz de haber vuelto con el hombre que sabia la haria realmente feliz...con esto se fue a su sala común con una sonrisa que no le alcanzaba en el rostro

Alguien habia visto todo, y aunque su corazón no aguantaba la situacion estaba conteno de que por fin hubiese encontrado una persona que realmente la amara...ese alguien era Harry Potter


End file.
